memeoures of leo (leico)
by LEOVALDEZ XD
Summary: leo is so so so lonly so hera thinks she can make things better


**~~~~Heras pov~~~~~~**

i was siting in the room(enigne room) of my favorite "little hero"

he was so alone everone had somone even nico had hazel WAIT _SNAP_ they all appeard in the white room with a couch and flat screen TV and some plates that leo has ,leo was asleep on the floor nico ran over to him"WHAT DID YOU DO"

"If you want him up say you crush and a big secret"

"IMGAYANDILIKELEOVALDEZ"

"ok" _snap_

"OH YES befor i go yall are watching leos memerys.BBBBYYYYEEE"

~~~~~ **Nicos pov** ~~~~~

i cant belive it. i put my head on leos shoulder by acident.

"um nico?"he wispeard to me how bad can leos memerys be

"NICO"

"mmmhhh?"

"your head..."

"im tierd"

"yeah well im still geting over the fact yall are watching my m-"he was enterupted by the screen coming on with the words

 _1 mounth old_

 **A little leo comes on the screen wearing a blue shirt and a diper**

 **"MAMA MI PIERNA!"( _mom my leg!)_**

 **"oh mi hijo ,ire a buscar un botiquin de primeros auxilios!"(oh my son ill go get a first aid kit)**

 **"VALE,DATE PRISA, DUELE TANTO"(OK HURRY IT HURTS SO BAD)**

you knew how to talk at age 1 mounth"

"um yeah" he said blushing

 **his mom came in with a first aid kit**

 **"aqui mi hijo"(here my son)**

 **"Gracias te amo mama"(thank you i love you mom)**

 **A/N: hi ;-; no i dont know spanish i look it up XD well im sorry for my story being so crudy but itll get better (;**

 **no ones pov**

HOW CAN HE TALK AT ONE MOUNTH they all thought (not leo)

his childhood isnt that bad so far he just hurt his leg thats all percy thought

words on the screen said **_5 years old_**

 **leo and some other kids where hanging around and he said somthing and _slap_**

 **"I said sorry luke"**

 **"guys stop what did he do!!"**

 **"nah"**

 **"HA SPEAK AGIN LITTLE CREEP"**

 **" _sigh_ soy leo valdez y soy gay"**

 **"now say it in english!"**

 **"NO"**

 **" _kick"_**

 **"MAMA!!"**

 **"SAY IT!!"**

 **"OK OK IM LEO VALDEZ AND IM G-G-"**

 **"SPEAK!!"**

 **"AND IM GAY"**

 **"DO YOU MEAN IT!!"**

 **"YES"**

 **"HA i told you he was a creep"**

 **"you where right!"**

 **"STOP SAYING THAT HES NOT A CREEP!"**

 **"GRACIE!!!!"**

 **" _kick punch"_**

 ** _HELP"_**

 ** _"OCTAVIN!"_**

 ** _octavin_** ** _was knoced out_**

 **"haha he called for his sissy"**

 **"gracie just dont hurt him his name is _jason"_**

we all got a first glance of this _jason_ fella

he looks like jason he acts like jason

"jason"

"yeah perce"

"you sucked in kindergarden"

"how"

"sticking up for him really"

"clasic jason" everyone said

 **"k"crack**

 **"WWWWEHHHHHHAAAA MOMMY!"**

 **"uh please dont hurt me"**

 **"its ok jason you helped me"**

 **(;-; is it ok that im putting the seven nico,clayipso,grover,octavien,luke, and rachel as little kids and athena as the teacher and zues as the princibil ) (gods i hope ;-;)**

 **i looked at everyone percy was doing three things 1.playing with water 2.flirting with annabeth 3.talking to grover (mostly about how hot annabeth was)**

 **then it was annabeth**

 **1.reading books**

 **2.hating clayipso and rachel**

 **3.flirting back and correcting percys spelling misstakes**

 **then grover**

 **1.eating everthing ("HEY IS THAT MY BOOK")**

 **2.talking to the plants and stuf**

 **3.talking to percy and somtimes annabeth**

 **hazel**

 **1.talking to frank**

 **2.talking ABOUT sammy (;-;)(UGH _DAM(_ GET IT) LAZEL HEO AND POO)**

 **3.popping new gold and stuff out of the ground**

 **frank**

 **1.hating leo**

 **2.talking to hazel**

 **3.walking away and changeing to a kitten coming back and amazing hazel**

 **piper**

 **1\. charmspeaking for ansews**

 **2.flirting with jason**

 **3.being butiful** **(XD)**

 **jason**

 **1.talking to piper**

 **2.flirting with piper**

 **3.loving thunder and lightning**

 **rachel**

 **1.glareing at annabeth**

 **2.drawling**

 **3.cheking out percy**

 **calipso**

 **1.glareing at annabeth**

 **2.glareing at rachel**

 **3\. checking out percy**

 **octavin**

 **1.riping teddy bears**

 **2.flirting with rachel**

 **3.checking rachel out**

 **luke**

 **1.checking out annabeth**

 **2.fighting**

 **3.bulying**

 **NICO**

 **1.checking percy(BOO) out**

 **2.sitting in a dark corner**

 **3.rasing the dead to color(XD I ran out of ideas ;-;) with him**

 **LEO**

 **1.talking to...no one**

 **2.puting hand on fire**

 **3.building**

 **(;-; that was hard)**

 **i got up and walked to nico "HI!!"**

 **"Oh.bye"**

 **:( nico dosnt like me.well i did scream at one of the dead**

 **"w-why dont you like me"**

 **he ignored me**

 **"cuz youre a pile of trash and no one likes you. i dont wanna get it"**

 **tears frilled up in my eyes and i ran**

 **frank saw that leo was crying and started laghing "HA"**

 **"XD"**

 **"CREEP"**

 **"SISSY"**

 **"GO CRY TO YOURE MOM"**

 **even**

 **jason**

 ** _"HE_**

 ** _MEANS_**

 ** _YOURE_**

 ** _MAMA_**

 ** _SPANISH_**

 ** _FREAK"_**

 **i ran home and my mama asked "whats wrong mi hijo" (my son)**

 **"oh i tripped and fell"**

 **"ok than"**

 **she grabed him and started tickiling him**

 **"MAMA PWES PWES CAN U STOP"**

 **"NO NOT TILL YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPEND!!"**

 **"OK OK I WASNT LIEING I FELL"**

 **"ok mi hijo are you. sssssssuuuuurrrreeee?"**

 **"yes"**

 **"ok"**

"wow"percy said

"what"jason asked

"you rude"

 _every one started singing_ **(not leo,nico,and jason)** _WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RRRRRRUUUUDDDDDDEEEE DONT YA KNOW WHAT LEOS BEN THROUGH_

" **EVERY ONE SHUT UP!!!"** nico yelled

"leo was that really me?"

"yes it was you"

"im so sorry" he said and hugged

"YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!"

"HERA!!??"

"TIA??!"

"IMMA GET 20 HALF BLOODS"

"wut"

"oh me and _ um i said _ ok she doesnt want me to say her name but i bet that leico will happend and not solangelo!!"

"whats leica and sowanglo"

"ITS LEICO AND LEO X NICO-"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *girly scream of ecitment*"

"-and nico x will. its a no go"

(XD NOTICE HOW SHE DIDNT CARE TO CORECT NICO WITH SOLANGELO #FUSOLANGELOSHIPPERS )

"Yes omg omg omg OMFG"

"wut child of _. REALLY _ REALLY.Yes _. the fuk. um piper ?"

"IVE SHIPED LEICO ALL MY LIFE!!!"

"IKR ONE SEC WANNA SEE THEM KISS"

"HECK YEAH!!"

"shit"leo and nico said

one second heras pointing her finger at leo and nico and the next they are kissing

 **A/N:i will be ending it here yes if you want to keep reading my trash then im making a secound book called _memerious of leo part two (leico)_**

 **THANKS FUR READING BYE**


End file.
